Night and Fire
by BookLover277
Summary: It's been over two years since the war with Hybern. It's been over a year since the war with Maeve. Everything has settled down now, they've defeated villains. What happens when Feyre finds her way over to Aelin? Will Feyre find her way back to Rhys and the Night Court? And what evils has she brought with her? (Only T because I'm not sure of content yet, nothing bad though)
1. Stranger of Night

***All the characters belong to Sarah J Maas, all that belongs to me is the story line.***

It was night. The stars were out, as usual, and the two of us were just sitting there, an hour of peace and quiet. They shined and sparkled against the canvas that was a shade of blue right before black, and a breeze slowly drifted through our estate.

It had been two and a half years since the war with Hybern, and everything had settled down more in Prythian. In those two years Rhys and I had done so much, and been through so much .We had gone on one of the biggest journeys of our lives. A child. Her name was Mauderis, after Rhys's sister.

Mauderis was just as mischievous as she could possibly be. Even though she was only a year old, Mauderis already was causing chaos with her powers. It probably had something to do with the fact that Rhys and I were the most powerful among the High Lords, and she definitely took after her father when it came to her playfulness. Mauderis loved to terrorize her Uncle Cassian and basically everyone else.

"Feyre." Rhys interrupted my thoughts as he looked at me, placing his hand in mind. "You, okay? I mean, I know with the stress of Mauderis, it can be hard."

"No, it's not that. I just can't believe it's been more than two years since that final day with know it's just-" One moment, I was looking into his gentle violet eyes. The next, I was at the front entrance of a stunning castle. It had opal towers that were covered in a light layer of snow. Fire illuminated from the windows, and I watched as two soldiers walked up to me.

"Why are you here?" The soldier looked me over, and I wondered what he saw. I was in a simple tunic and leggings, keeping it casual. However, I was Fae, and they were not. Was I in a mortal land I didn't know of? I racked my mind of the map I had studied while in Velaris, realizing this was not on it. I was all on my own.

"Respond to me!" He yelled this, unsheathing his sword. Suddenly, I had the urge to be reasonable. My powers were still flowing freely through my veins as I raised my hands up in surrender.

"I willingly submit myself to you, all I a chance to meet the person who runs this castle." My hands were in the air, and I wondered what would happen if I summoned my darkness. Would they run in fear? Or would they know what it was?

They took me with their hands, and I noticed something they unsheathed. Iron handcuffs. Did they really think that could hold me? A Fae? I must have had some surprised reaction of the cuffs, because the guard smirked as he shoved me forwards.

"You don't think we are prepared for some Fae woman?" He said in the most vicious voice, venomous and bathing in it. He put it around my wrists, and his smirk grew as he watched me shift in my cuffs. It was clenched around my wrist, and I wondered if I was suppose to feel it dampening my powers. Maybe it was laced with Fae bane or something. When they clicked around my wrists, however, I felt absolutely nothing. My magic still ran through my veins. I wished to summon my phantom talons and those Illyrian wings, just to show them my true colors. Instead, I played the damsel, like I had done when I was with Tamlin.

Now I had to wonder who I was going to meet.

 **A/N**

Thanks for reading my FanFic, I've never written one before. I'll probably update in a week, even though I doubt anyone would ever read it, it means a lot if you even read this one chapter up to at least here! :) Sorry, I sound really desperate. Also, I know their first child was supposed to be a boy, but I kind of just wanted it to be a girl. It won't really matter much.

Anyways, Thanks for reading, I hope you liked it.


	2. Conversation of Worlds

***I do not own any of the characters or anything, all of that is Sarah J Maas's. All that is mine is the story line.***

 **Aelin POV**

We were having dinner when the guards interrupted us. It was me, Rowan, Manon, Dorian, Lysandra, Aedion, Elide, Fenris, Chaol and Yrene. It was a nice dinner, filled with a lively discussion, so when the guards burst in, Rowan was already up on his feet. _Seriously?_ I asked this to him through the bond, seeing as he was already just ready to protect me. He responded with a look that could only be from someone as overprotective as Rowan.

"What is it?" His tone was somehow filled with worry, even though we were practically the strongest group of people in all of Erilea. Rowan, my husband, the proud protector of the land. He was waiting for the nervous guard to respond when his look changed. Before, he had been overprotective, but now he was plain worried. What could make one of our palace guards freaked out, and scared? Usually, they weren't so happy to talk to Rowan, but they were fine with it.

"Uh, Your Majesties, there's a Fae woman outside. We shackled her in iron, but she agreed to come as long as she could have an audience with you." He looked at Rowan and then me, his eyes hitting downwards at the floor. What a nervous wreck he was, I thought. Then I though about his news. A Fae woman? A stranger? What would she be doing here, wanting to see me. I didn't know of any Fae left in Erilea, or anyone that would really care enough to come and see me here in Ornyth. Maybe this was just some peasant Fae woman, with some strange need to see me. Whatever she had come here for, the chances were that she wouldn't find it.

"Bring me to her," I said, before Rowan could say anything. "I want to see why this Fae woman is here. She probably has some silly request, and then we will get along with dinner." I gave a pointed look at Rowan, and then back at all my friends. "Shall we?"

I entered the throne room, staring daggers at the woman in front of me. Or female, rather. From the look of her, her pointed ears and immortal feel, she was definitely Fae. Her hair was a sort of golden blond color, her eyes looking down at the ground, as if she was weak. Still, I was weary. Some may see one as weak, but she might be a wolf dressed in sheep clothing. Still, with a second glance, she seemed intimidated. Good, I thought, that's the way things should be.

With a second glance, I spoke. "Who comes to see me, Aelin Galathynius, Queen of Terassen?" She gave me another look, and her eyes stared directly in to mine, her green unwavering. I wondered if she saw the queen I strived to be, or just some random half-Fae. My voice was cold as I used it. "Answering me, would be better for you."

She gave me another look, and said, "I am Feyre Archeron." I stared at her for a second, hoping that the name would ring a bell. Maybe somewhere in me, I would be able to find some inkling as to who I was dealing with.

"Where are you from, Feyre Archeron?" Rowan was the one who spoke, the one most likely to know where she would be from. Somewhere in Wendlyn, maybe?

I looked at Rowan again. _Do you have any idea who she is?_ I waited for his answering, hoping it would be the one I wanted, not the one it probably was. _No, I guess we just have to wait and see._

We looked back at her as she responded. "You are mates, are you not?" I wondered if that look we gave each other said too much. "I hope that makes you understand where I need to get back to. I don't know where we are, but I need to get back to Prythian. My mate is there, with my child."

Child. She had a child back there, something she had left behind, somehow. "Why should we help you?" My tone was clear, as a queen I could not concern myself with her. Even though I understood the desperation to get back to your mate, that still didn't say anything as to helping her. It was her mate, and mates always find each other. Me and Rowan have proved that, through anyone who tried to separate us.

"Because I am High Lady of the Night Court." High Lady? What was that? There were ladies and queens, not this 'High Lady' jabberwocky.

Manon had decided to respond this time. " There is no such thing as 'High Lady'. There are only queens and kings, ladies and lords. Unless you prove to us that here is some reason we should possibly ever help you, then by all means, show us. We would rather see that then your nonsense."

She just looked at us, simply, as if annoyed. Honestly, I wondered why we were even trying. There was obviously nothing different about her, nothing special.

That was when she decided to disappear into night and smoke, leaving her iron chains on the ground and winnowing closer to me. Then I understood. She had to assert herself, show us that she wasn't any damsel. She was a fighter, and I understood exactly who she was. She, Feyre, was not like the Fae I knew from Wendlyn. Feyre was made of something else. Even if High Lady wasn't a tittle here, it obviously meant something to her. If Feyre couldn't be held by iron, we would have to figure something out.

"I understand you." It came out suddenly, from Feyre. "I was never treated right by the people in my life, until my mate came. We rule a territory - over in Prythian. I don't know what craziness I'm here for, but it's not my fault. I trust you know where I'm coming from, Aelin."

It was a bold move using my name, but I guess I understood. Even though she was only a 'High Lady', she was something you knew not to mess with. Although, I was not someone she underestimate.

I looked Feyre straight in the eyes as I said, "I won't underestimate you if you won't underestimate me."

She grinned. "Deal."


End file.
